mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rbfskywalker
Re: Thanks I've added the code to MediaWiki:Common.css and tested it out at project:sandbox, so tab views should work now. It might take a few minutes / hours for the servers to update, so the code won't be usable for awhile. I'll check back later.--Richardtalk 20:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *Hurrah, we have lift off. Thanks a lot, this works a treat now. Now all I have to do is start writing pages!--Rbfskywalker 21:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi I have joined this wiki if there is any thing you want me to do just tell me and I will try my best to help --Bob Newbie is kl 16:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Hey good to have you here. There is loads of stuff you can do, on my page there is a list of some of the pages which we will need, what are you good at?--Rbfskywalker 16:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I could perhaps make some character pages for some of the DS characters?--Bob Newbie is kl 16:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **Do you have the DS version? Great, go ahead. It may help if you make a list like I have. I don't have it so you can add as much as you like to it. Do you know how tabed pages work like on Buddy?--Rbfskywalker 16:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) * I have My Sims on DS and I'm getting My Sims Kingdom soon but I don't know how to make tabbed pages.--Bob Newbie is kl 16:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **Ok, basicly if the sim has appeared in a wii mysims game then they will need to be a tab of that page. All you need to do is name the page you are making 'name here (MySims DS)' and I can do the rest. There is a guide somewhere at wikia.--Rbfskywalker 17:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I recognize your name from Lostpedia. Anyway I was looking to see if they had a MySims wiki since I am interested in the series and behold, there is one! So I decided I will contribute to this wiki (and the lost one) as much as I can. I'm going to focus on characters at the moment, I've started on King Roland. If there's anything needed to be done, don't be hesitant to let me know!--Mistertrouble189 23:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: I Noticed *I actually don't know how to. I attempted to do it, but got all confused. I just made the pages the way I did and thought you could put in the tabs or until I somehow learned how to lol. But I do want the tabs. Better organization.--Mistertrouble189 21:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :*Alright I'll create "Grandma Ruthie (MySims)" and "Grandma Ruthie (MySims Kingdom)"--Mistertrouble189 23:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Now you add all the info for each game to those pages and on the main Grandma Ruthie page put Grandma Ruthie (MySims)|MySims||you Grandma Ruthie (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom --Rbfskywalker 23:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::*Ohhhh, I get it. After I do the "blah" (MySims) and "blah" (MySims Kingdom) thing, I'll just copy the tab thing you wrote above, but change the names to the appropriate one and then copy&paste that to the main article page?--Mistertrouble189 01:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::*Got it! Thanks, this will make things a lot easier!--Mistertrouble189 02:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat/SysOp Hey, could you "promote" to "Bureaucrats and SysOps" too?--Mistertrouble189 01:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Registered Users Do you know how to make it that only registered & logged in users can make edits?--Mistertrouble189 20:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Some things... Hey, I created MySims Wiki:Administrators so feel free to add a shot bio of you there if you wish (I already wrote something). I also made Category:Banned Users and Category:MySims Wiki Administrators for future use. IDK how to get my name under the letter "M" on the admin category page so I left a message for User:Charitwo.--Mistertrouble189 20:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah I see. Well I hope you do well with school and work hard! I'm pretty much done with the templates and they're all at Templates. Hard work lol. And as for the categories, yeah I'll start categorizing the character pages. I think "MySims" and "MySims Kingdoms" are the only two we'll need as of now (until MySims Party comes out) so I'll work on that. And we have been getting some editors, Darkrudie is who knows where and I've been using the welcome template to greet those IP address users and was able to get some to make user names. See ya in June!--Mistertrouble189 23:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey Rbfskywalker, do you know how to change the sidebaw? I have no idea how. Thanks.--Mistertrouble189 23:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey! Welcome back! Hope final exams went well! I agree with you about the blue color, it matches the original MySims logo and just fits in nicely. For Portal pages, Skull26374 works with those and he would probably be more than happy to make portals if you have requests.--Mistertrouble189 11:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *And for the About page, yeah it may be childish, but I found it to be very interesting and humorous to read. Maybe you could write up another About in a sandbox if you wanted to change it, and there could be a vote? Not sure how you wana go on about this, but yeah I thought it was unique. Could use some edits.--Mistertrouble189 11:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC) HI THAR *D-d-d-dude...I believe we, like...haven't met. My name is Blanky! Mistah Troubleman promoted me to admin...so hi, other admin. =' *shakes your flippin' hand* Uh...kaykayz, um, you gots a pic of your Sim? Anythin'? I wanna add a pic of every admin's Sim on the My Sims Wiki:Administrators thing. Don't have to be a good quality pic, I'll remake the Sim on MySims PC and then take da screenshot. Or you can describe it, if you would like to do that. YAHHH. --Blanky 00:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :*What am the mouth? And da skin color? D: Uh...here what I got so far. Am I got the hairstyle and eyes right? And the outfit? --Blanky 15:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Are you referring to Bean's eyes? And I thought it was that skull thingy because you said it was on the cheek. o.o The only cross scar in the game I really know of is on the forehead. So yes. :O Is dis accurate??? --Blanky 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) {C {C Hola Hello there, I believe we havent met. I am Skull (referred to as Skullman by Blanky). Anyways....just wanted to meet. I can work on any portal if you need me to. --Skull26374 03:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Sigh... I heard about you a little bit. My name is Emmitt Chang. My username is Fire1000. I'll have two sims, one female MySim I created, and the other that relates to me. It's nice to meet you. Skullman was very upset since I accused him for my errors I've done, so can you help me by sending messages to me? I hope you would understand me more later on.If so, I thank you.--Fire1000 19:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I AM Totaldramaman, USER WHO IS WEIRD AND uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... OH YEAH! Me! I will be happy to edit THINGS that need EDITING. pLZ REPLY,--Totaldramaman 14:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC)